


Free Day

by Vogelimkafig120



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Ramen, Romance, ShuMako Week 2020, Takes Place a Few Days Before Sae Receives the Calling Card, day 4: free day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22301344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vogelimkafig120/pseuds/Vogelimkafig120
Summary: Ren takes Makoto to Ogikubo to try out of the ramen shops, and to relax themselves before the big day. There, Ren finds out a little more about Makoto's past.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 17
Collections: ShuMako Week 2020





	Free Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello once again! Yeah, I'm pretty late on this but I'm glad that it's finished! Hey, you can never go wrong with ramen, you know. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy reading this! Your support is always appreciated! ^_^

Classes had commenced for the day, and after having a conversation with Ms. Kawakami, Ren hurried himself over to the front entrance of Shūjin Academy where he would be meeting up with Makoto; Morgana wouldn’t be joining them as he decided to sit out at Leblanc for the whole day. It seemed as though it would be a free day for Ren and Makoto all to themselves, though it didn’t mean that Morgana’s presence would be of a hindrance.

However, when he got there, Ren did not find his girlfriend anywhere. He decided to wait for her, thinking that she had to talk to one of her teachers or take care of a small matter with the student council. After five minutes, he then noticed a girl with brunette hair rushing towards him, much to his amusement.

“Sorry for making you wait,” Makoto apologized as she stood in front of her boyfriend, fixing her hair slightly, “I got caught up in a discussion with one of the members of the student council.”

“Ah, no sweat. Didn’t mind waiting for you either way,” Ren assured his girlfriend, locking his hand with one of hers, “so, you ready for our date today?”

“O-of course. Where do you plan on taking us to?” she wondered, a small blush evident on her cheek, the couple then making their way to the Subway station.

**_Later on_ **

Turned out, Ren’s choice of destination was Ogikubo, a location where ramen shops are prevalent around. By sheer luck, they were able to get into one before the line had amassed in the nick of time. When they got into their seats and had their orders taken, Makoto was lulled into a daze, recalling moments when she and her family would eat ramen together. She was so entranced by it that she failed to notice Ren trying to get her attention.

“Makoto, are you still here?” he asked, a bit curious about her demeanor.

Snapping out of her reverie, the student council president composed herself before replying to her boyfriend. “My apologies. It’s just, being here feels… nostalgic.”

“What do you mean by that, if I may ask?” Ren inquired, becoming intrigued as he adjusted his glasses.

“I’ll explain it to you in a bit,” Makoto replied, her smile beaming at him, “I am pretty hungry, after all.”

Their food was given to them moments afterwards, though Makoto was still awed that Ren decided to order three extra eggs. His reasoning was that, aside from the broth, a ‘boiled egg with the yolk spilling out', was one of the best features in any ramen. The two ate to their heart’s content, as though their current situation was non-existent. Ren chuckled at how loud Makoto was slurping her noodles, much to her chagrin, though he explained to her that it meant she was enjoying her ramen.

“I can’t believe I finished that bowl,” Makoto declared as she set her bowl down, “it was delicious.”

“Told ya coming here was worth it,” Ren reminded her, a grin on him, “Ryūji was the one who introduced me to this ramen shop a while back.”

Makoto nodded in understanding, staring at her empty bowl. She then remembered what she promised her boyfriend a bit ago. “Going back to what I said. Coming here brings me back cherished memories of when my father would take Sis and I to various ramen shops in Tōkyō. We even been to a famous one in Fukuoka before.”

Upon hearing her confession, Ren’s expression softened, his hand trailing to hers. He motioned for his girlfriend to continue telling him more.

“Honestly, the last time that I ever had ramen was during those times. Since it’s just Sis and I now, we rarely ever go out to eat, especially to these kinds of places.” she explained further, though she put up a somber expression, mostly likely because of how strained the relationship between her and Sae had become.

“Makoto, if bringing you here has opened up painful wounds, then I apol—” he was cut off as Makoto gently squeezed his hand, affirming him that she was alright.

“Ren, it’s okay. I’m truly grateful that you brought me here because I learned to appreciate ramen again,” she reasoned, her face brightening up slightly, “and to be able to spend more time with you.”

Her convictions were enough to bring such joy to the leader of the Phantom Thieves. Seeing his girlfriend enjoying herself always made his day worth it. They haven’t been able to see each other as often since they, the rest of the Phantom Thieves, and Akechi carved a path to steal Sae’s Treasure. The infiltration wouldn’t commence until four days later, on the 18th of November. He knew that she had a lot on her mind but he wanted to assure her that she wasn’t alone, hence why he took her out to eat.

“Thank you, Makoto. Means a lot to hear that from you.” Ren commented, flashing a grin at her, earning a blush from her afterwards. 

“I’d come here again, but… don’t you think that it’s difficult going to one of these places alone?” she asked him curiously.

Ren couldn’t help but laugh at her comment, and before she could scrutinize him on why he played off her question, he stated his reason.

“Hear me out. You don’t have to do it alone anymore because we’re together now. No one gets left behind, after all.” Ren affirmed his stance.

“R-Ren-kun,” Makoto uttered, her heart fluttering in response, touched by his words as she chucked, “thanks. I wonder if being with you will help me break out of my shell. Either way, I’m going to keep trying… and I hope you’ll be there to assist me.”

“Of course, I will. One step at a time, and I’m sure that you’ll get there.” he agreed.

Makoto’s attention turned back to her bowl, still amazed that she was able to consume it all. It was as though her old love for ramen was coming back again. From what she recalled; her father was an avid fan of ramen. When he lost his life, she had ramen less so than normal. However, she couldn’t let the binds of her past affect her present or future decisions. If only her sister would be able to realize it, as well.

“Come to think of it, the next time we’re here, I may get an extra-large bowl. They won’t kick me out if I take too long, right?” Makoto wondered until she noticed a large line forming outside, signaling for the two that their time at the ramen shop was up, “We should get going now. Can’t keep others waiting for us, huh.”

“No doubt about it.” Ren nodded as he and Makoto got up from their seats as the staff thanked them before they left.

Once they set foot outside, Makoto clutched her stomach, noting how full she was from that bowl of ramen.

“My stomach feels somewhat heavy,” she groaned as they walked, “is it possible if we can take the longer route to the station?"

“Sure can. Anything for you, Makoto,” he happily accepted as they took a different approach, “maybe we can find a stand that sells taiyaki along the way.”

The mention of food managed to have an effect on Makoto, a somewhat nauseating feeling especially after having ramen not too long ago. Then again, she loved taiyaki, so she couldn’t pass it up. “Well… I just hope that my stomach allows me to have room for a small dessert.”

To their luck, they did find a taiyaki stand, and Makoto’s stomach was merciful enough to have dessert. They then made it to the train station that led them to Shibuya so that they would get on their respective trains that would take them home afterwards. When they made it to the Shibuya Square, the pair situated themselves to a corner near the entrance of the train station.

“Well, it’s time for us to head home now. Thank you for the wonderful experience, Ren.” Makoto told him as she quickly pressed a kiss on his cheek.

“Hey, we all need a free day every once in a while. It’s the least I could do for you, but,” Ren replied as he reached out to his bag in an enthusiastic manner, pulling out a box from inside it, “this is a gift for you.”

“R-Ren, you didn’t have to—” she insisted as she opened the package until she gasped in shock— “t-this is…”

The contents of the box revealed a 1/12 figurine of a motorbike that was crafted with such detail and tentativeness. She wondered how expensive it was, but the fact that her boyfriend managed to get one for her was compelling.

“Do you like it?” he wondered; a smirk evident on him as he witnessed Makoto’s reaction.

“Q-quite the understatement. I’ve wanted this ever since I saw it. H-how did you know, though?”

Ren then leaned closer to Makoto’s ear, whispering his answer to her. “You can thank Johanna for that.”

“I-I see,” she said, remembering her former persona as she gazed at the model motorbike, “it’s so little, but can still buy separately sold parts to customize it to your heart’s desire. This is amazing. Thank you, Ren.”

“My pleasure… Mako-chan,” he commented in mirth before leaning towards her in order to press a kiss on her cheek, “see you tomorrow.”

“Y-yeah. Until next time, Ren-kun.” Makoto mumbled, flustered because of being called what Haru refers to her as.

With that, they went back home in their own separate ways, each of them filled with content to having a splendid day with each other. She just hoped that her stomachache would cease the moment she got home, internally cursing Ren for causing her to be in such a trivial predicament.

_‘Damn you, Ren. But that ramen was so good, as well as this gift. I can forgive you this time around.'_


End file.
